simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Histórias de Halloween com Bart Simpson
Histórias de Halloween com Bart Simpson é o livro de terror anual da "Bongo Comics". É publicado entre Setembro e Outubro para o Dia das Bruxas, e tem esse nome por causa dos Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores da série. Os livros apresentam astros e escritores, uma paródia típica de convenções de filmes de terror moderno, e característica a versão em livro das pessoas de Springfield, como na série. Histórias *Livro #1 - Setembro, 1995 **"Little Shop of Homers" - Homer ganha uma planta assassina de uma pequena loja de horrores. **"Call Me Homer" - Um antepassado de Homer desempenha o papel de Ismael numa paródia de "Moby Dick". **"Bart People" - Bart é amaldiçoado para se transformar em uma pantera negra. *Livro #2 - Setembro, 1996 **"Sideshow Blob!" - Sideshow Bob se transforma em uma bolha gigante em plano de devorar Bart. É uma paródia de "The Blob". **"The Exorsister!" - Lisa é processada pelo fantasma da Madonna numa paródia de "O Exorcista". *Livro #3 - Setembro, 1997 **"The Immigration of the Body Snatchers" - Vagens de outra galáxia roubam orgãos dos Springfieldans numa paródia de Invasion of the Body Snatchers. **"Fatal Reception" - Na noite de Dia das Bruxas, Homer começa a ver imagens sobre suas coisas favoritas na vida sendo torturado de uma forma ou outra por sua televisão. *Livro #4 - Setembro, 1998 **"A árvore de Natal do outro mundo" - Lisa tem que impedir uma árvore de Natal de uma raça alienígena. **"The Illustrative Man" - Bart e Lisa começam a ver notícias em tatuagens que cobrem um circo em seus corpor. *Livro #5 - Setembro, 1999 **"Dark Lisa" - Lisa ganha poderes mutantes comendo sem querer um peixe "alterado". **"Xt'tapalatakettle's Day" - As mortes começam a aumentar quando Homer come oferendas ao deus Xt'tapalatakettle. **"Apu on Rigel 7" - Apu é transportado para Rigel 7, onde ajuda Kang a derrotar um ditador que parece com o Sr. Burns. *Livro #6 - Setembro, 2000 **"Hell-o-ween" - Rodd e Todd são processados por demônios. **"Metamorph Simpsons" - Homer se transforma em um inseto gigante. **"Young Frinkenstein" - O Professor Frink coloca o cérebro e a cabeça de Bart no corpo de um adolescente. **"From Duffs Till Dawn" - Um chupacabra suga o sangue dos convidados para uma peça no Bar do Moe. *Livro #7 - Setembro, 2001 **"In Springfield No-One Can Hear You SCREAM" - Bart tem um pesadelo numa paródia de Alien movies. **"I'm Not in Springfield Anymore!" - Uma paródia de O Mágico de Oz, onde Lisa é Dorothy, Homer é o Espantalho e o Sr. Burns é O Bruxo. **"Homererectus" - Homer é descongelado de uma geleira do ano 700. O nome é uma paródia de um dos ancestrais do homem, "Homo Erectus". **"Catastrophe in Substitute Springfields!" - A invenção do Professor Frink dá errado quando Homer tenta fazer um clone dele. *Livro #8 - Setembro, 2002 **"Night of Nineteen Screams" - Os Simpsons viram fantasmas quando o Vovô Simpson os mata acidentalmente. **"Krustine" - Krusty vende seu carro para Homer sem ele saber que o carro come palhaços e outros carros. **"Tales from the Kwik-E-Mart" - [Simpsons são atacados por icones de cereais de Café da Manhã. **"The Power Plant of Pain" - O Sr. Burns cria um alfabeto onde "A" é "Assassinato" e "Z" é "Zumbis", que são o resultado das centrais nucleares de envenenamento. *Livro #9 - Setembro, 2003 **"Ring Around the Simpsons" - Os Simpsons ficam presos no mundo do Lorde dos Reis. **"The True Story of Jack the Ripper" - O Sr. Burns assassina mulheres na Antiga Inglaterra. **"The Cask of Amontilla-D'oh!" - Uma paródia do clássico História de Poe. *Livro #10 - Setembro, 2004 **"Bart Simmons: God of Thunder" - Bart é o afilhado do trovão e beijou a cantora Gene Simmons. **"The Legend of Batterface" - sem descrição. **"House of a Thousand Donuts" - Uma paródia de "A Casa dos Mil Corpos". **"Scareway to Heaven" - Pat Boone ajudam os Flanders à derrotar o Satan. *Livro #11 - Setembro, 2005 **"The Sub-Basement of Dracula" - Homer, Bart e Lisa lutam contra vampiros que são liderados pelo Sr. Burns. **"Two Tickets to Heck" - Bart e Lisa entram em uma "Casa Mal-assombrada" em um parque temático que parece ser mais real do que imaginavam. **"Squish Thing" - Uma paródia de Swamp Thing onde Homer é o monstro após uma confusão com esquilos. *Livro #12 - Setembro, 2006 **"Homer's Ark!" - Deus mandou Homer construir uma arca para que ele pulverize a terra para baratas. - é uma paródia da Arca de Noé. **"Blood Curse of the Evil Fairies" - Bart narra uma sinistra entrega de um conto de fadas envolvendo Homer encontrando e matando uma fada que ele deixa preso em uma jarra. **"Willie: Portrait of a Groundskeeper" - O Zelador Willie recebe um Emmy, em vez de uma noiva russa, mas, todavia, o ama. Quando Homer mata e come o Emmy, Willie é conduzido à loucura - provocando vingança. *Livro #13 - Setembro, 2007 **"Gnaws" - O peixe de três olhos vira um gigante e começa a comer os que não são habitantes de Springfield numa paródia de Jaws. **"They Draw" - Lenny descobre que ele está vivendo em um gibi. **"Prop, Prop, Whiz, Whiz" - O Cara dos Quadrinhos amaldiçoa adereços sendo que quem os tocar entrará em um filme ou programa de TV. **"The Pygmy Elixir" - O Sr. Burns tenta espulsar da juventude pigmeus canibais parecidos com Bart. *Livro #14 - Setembro, 2008 **"30 Days of D'oh" - Numa paródia de 30 Days of Night, Homer acidentalmente causou um blecaute de aparecer para fora da usina, e toda pessoa que entra em contato com ele, para transformar-se em zumbis e vampiros. **"Murder, He Wrote" - Numa paródia Death Note, Bart descobre um caderno preto que mata todos que escrevem seu nome nele. **"Homerstein Conquers The World" - sem descrição. Ver também Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Categoria:Episódios de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores